


Gym Rats

by Eskayrobot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69, A good balance, Alternate Universe, Because we all do, Ben Solo fucking day, Ben Solo is a brick house, Ben is shy, F/M, Gym bros, Gym rats, Praise Kink, Rey is also shy, Rey notices his ass, ab day, accidental sex tap, cardio, couple work out, gym buddies, leg day, lifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot
Summary: Rey is always proud of the resolutioners. She’s excited for them, she’s proud that they’re trying to make healthier versions of themselves, that they’re excited to be taking this step towards that New Year, New Me mentality.When the gym is too crowded, someone new invades her work out space. And she doesn't mind at all.





	Gym Rats

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of going to the gym. Someone, please, help me. LOL.

Rey is always proud of the resolutioners. She’s excited for them, she’s proud that they’re trying to make healthier versions of themselves, that  _ they’re  _ excited to be taking this step towards that New Year, New Me mentality. She loves seeing those moments when they step off their first machine and feel that dual sensation of exhaustion and pride because  _ they did it. _ It’s incredible and she’s always bursting with happiness for them in those moments.

What she doesn’t like is how they crowd the gym and force everyone to commit one of the greatest gym faux paux: using a cardio machine too close to another person. Standard, unspoken rules said that when selecting ones treadmill, elliptical, or arc trainer, if at all possible, one must always leave a machine in between the other person to avoid the rising body temperatures from overheating the person on their sides. The exception was made for the bikes, as there were usually too few to make this rule work, but it was still observed as best it could be. This rule was observed as seriously as the actual rules, like not hogging and reracking the free weights and making sure that you clean off your machine once finished. 

On January 2nd, Rey arrived at her usual gym, Imperial, at her usual time, 7:35 PM. She liked to go after work, to cap off her day with a nice, hard work out so that she could take a relaxing shower at home and slip off into bed feeling accomplished and well rested. It was late enough that she wasn’t dealing with as many of the 9-to-5 work crowd, but still early enough that there was a heavy gathering, especially now that it was the new year. Still, she smiled at the unfamiliar faces filling the gym. She hoped they’d all keep their motivations. 

After dropping her things in her locker, she stepped back out onto the floor and made her way to the treadmills to begin her warmup. Popping her earbuds into her ears, she happily selected the middle of three empty machines. Perfect. She hopped up on it and held on to one of the side handles as she gave a quick stretch for her calves. Rolling her shoulders back a few times, she made sure her water was secure and began her workout playlist, activating the machine as the musical stylings of Kesha began to play in her ears. 

She turned it up to a light jog, as today was her upper body day and she didn’t need to push it too hard. As she began to feel her triplet of buns bouncing against the back of her head, she became aware of someone next to her. She wouldn’t turn and stare, as that was rude, and she instead kept her gaze forward, hardly focusing on The Food Network playing on the TV above. She wouldn’t look, but she couldn’t help but notice that whoever it was that was working out next to her was massive. Like, a brick house, massive. He was throwing off a  _ ton _ of heat and she could feel her own body heating up in response. She grabbed her water and guzzled some down, grateful that she was almost done with her warm up. She didn’t begrudge him his likewise need for cardio, but damn did he make her hot. 

She did look at him as she came off the machine and went to grab a towel to wipe down her machine. She absolutely had not been wrong about his size. She was stunned into momentary immobility as she watched this literal brick house jogging, his dark locks bouncing and his massive arms pumping. He was wearing a black tank top and black sweater, which she couldn’t help but notice were slightly rolled at his waist and there was a little stripe of pale skin at every step. Even a cursory glance at the momentary peek of bare skin told her that this was a man who did not neglect a single one of his muscle groups. 

_ Well, shit. _

Realizing she’d been staring for a bit too long, she shook her head and moved to continue with what she was doing. She was being rude and far too thirsty and she had far more important things to do than drool over some well-muscled Adonis. 

Except that it seemed impossible to avoid him. She gathered up her weights and found a free bench, Britney Spears asking for more as Rey began to work through her arm routine. There was a cluster of bros at the opposite end of the mirror, who she knew were side-eyeing how much weight she could do, and a few girls in the middle who were obviously new and were huddled around a phone as they looked up a tutorial on YouTube. As she began her Arnold presses, she could hardly ignore how the Adonis had settled himself next to her. He was holding the 55’s and the 40’s, which he settled at his feet along with his water bottle. As Rey continued to pump along with her 45’s, she couldn’t help but see the way he lifted all four weights, palming the cool metal easily in his very large hands. 

She kept her eyes trained on her own reflection, willing herself not to watch him. He didn’t even seem like he was doing this to show off: he looked focused and he worked through his routine like a well-oiled, well-muscled machine. He didn’t even grunt too loudly so flex every time he was done with a set, like the bros were doing. At least she caught the others all staring at him, meeting the eyes of the envious bros and the thirsty girls every so often in the mirror. But the Adonis didn’t seem to notice at all. He just kept pumping. 

Rey ended her routine on a yoga mat, going through some ab workouts before moving through her cooldown stretches. She was pushed up in full downward-facing dog when she saw his dark sneaker moving onto the mat next to hers. It made sense. There were others in the room and there was barely any space. She was almost worried that there wasn’t enough room for him, that he would need two mats for his broad form. Not that she was going to watch him stretch, of course. That was rude. 

She ended her stretches sooner than usual, feeling her eyes drawn to him as much as she possibly could get away with. She needed to go running into the showers. She could just get under a cold spray for a little bit, pull back on her sweaty clothes, and take a real shower when she got home. But she definitely needed a shower. She definitely needed to cool down.

* * *

 

He was there the next day. She watched the dark Adonis in the mirrors, watching as he strode past a completely people free trio machines and picked the one next to her. She  _ almost _ turned to him then, to gawk openly, when those three machines were quickly filled by a trio of two guys and a girl not by thirty seconds later. One of the guys gave a little wave to Adonis and she burned with embarrassment to realize that they’d probably asked him to not take one of those machines and she’d missed it because she was jogging along to the beats of Muse. It wasn’t like he’d picked the machine next to her on purpose. 

Or chosen the leg machines across from her on purpose. There were some groups and some fellow solo exercisers, some of which she knew were regulars, who were working through them, and she just had to jump in when she could. Adonis must be on the same type of schedule she was, because as she piled her weights on to her press, she saw him doing the same. Once more she balked at the amount of weights he was able to push, but a sneaky glance at his sitting muscle told her that he could definitely handle it. She bit her lip. 

She wasn’t usually the type to want to bite the ass of a man, but  _ dayum.  _

And it was  _ impossible _ not to look at it as they both went through their squat routine. She tried to trick herself into thinking that she was just watching his form, that she was policing whether or not his back was straight or his knees went over his toes, but she really couldn’t deny that she was just staring at his ass some more. When she went to stretch, she worked at the barre and avoided looking at anyone else in the room. It wasn’t like she couldn’t sense his massive form in the room less than five minutes after her. 

This time she was prepared for her cold shower.

* * *

 

They were almost like work out partners, really. She had even maybe purposefully kept choosing machines where he’d be forced to pick the one next to her. Maybe.

It wasn’t like she was actively stalking him or anything, but more that she was in a private competition with him. She noticed every time he upped his weights and his reps, and she pushed herself to do it, too. Whenever she felt like she was too exhausted to continue on, she’d see that he was still powering through and she knew that she could, too. She even started using the same protein powder as him, and she had to admit that she liked how it made her feel. 

Once, he even caught her eye in the machine as she worked through her last set of arm curls and he smirked at her. He  _ smirked _ and her useless knees went weak and she had to lie back on her bench and start a whole new round of presses to handle it. 

So what if she had a crush on the guy at the gym? That was normal, right? She admired him and his form and his muscle mass and it was completely natural to want to be near that level of godlike perfection. Adonis was just perfect and she wanted some of that to rub off on her. What was the harm? She didn’t even mind as the gym started thinning out from day to day, she didn’t even care when he still chose the treadmill next to hers even on that Monday night in February when they came in amidst a blizzard and there was no one else there. She’d grown used to his heat radiating onto her. She’d even grown used to the smell of his sweat, the musk that she could only detect as they stretched out in the quiet room at the back. 

Sure, she wasted their blizzard night by still not speaking to him like some sort of embarrassed school girl, but she would. Soon.

* * *

 

It was April, early on. Her birthday was tomorrow and her friends were trying to convince her to go out with them, but she insisted on not diverging from her routine. So what if she wanted her birthday gift to herself to be seeing Adonis? Was that so much to ask? She could see her friends Saturday night, when neither of them went to the gym (because she’d drive by and check. It wasn’t her fault that she recognized which car he drove. Their schedules were synced!)

Now that it was warming up, she’d decided to change up her gym wardrobe. Gone were her gray capri sweats and white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and tugged down to nearly the hem, allowing for flow. Her gym clothes were always so loose, light colored and thrown together. Today, she’d switched it up with a royal blue sports bra and matching high waisted shorts, a lighter blue tank top over that. The lycra clung to her skin, the shorts cupping around her ass and the tank top clinging to her abs. She was excited to show off her new outfit and she wondered if Adonis would notice. She’d noticed when he wore gray instead of black, or the truly delicious days when he’d wear navy or even bright red. Those were the most special days. 

Rey went excitedly to their unofficial treadmills, glancing up to see which food was being displayed above them to cause unfair cravings for when she went home. She took a quick swig of her water and did her usual pre-workout calf stretches before she put in her earbuds and allowed LMFAO to sing in her ear about alcohol she wouldn’t be consuming, even for her own birthday. When Adonis arrived next to her a few moments later, she could feel his dark gaze on her (because she now knew, definitively, that he had beautiful honey brown eyes). She wanted to look right back at him, but she was never any good at keeping pace with her cardio while she talked so she’d wait. They had time. 

It was as she piled the weights onto the bar for her squats that she began to rehearse her script in her head. She’d introduce herself. She wouldn’t tell a lame joke. She’d be straight up and tell him that he was an inspiration to her and had helped her get the new definition in her arms and abs that she’d been striving for for years. As she saw his dark form, excitedly clad in that tight red tank top that showed off his  _ every _ muscle, she knew this was it. She was going to talk to him. 

“Hi, excuse me! Oh my god, this is so embarrassing, but I’m, like, really new to this whole thing and I was wondering if you could show me what to do?” 

Rey’s heart plummeted as she saw someone else approach him first. She’d noticed the girl before, seemingly on an every-other-day type of pattern. She was usually coming in as Rey and Adonis left, and Rey knew that she’d held the door open for the girl more than once, only to be met with a stiff “thanks” that hardly sounded gracious. Her long black hair was slicked back into a high ponytail, the thin ruler-straight strands falling all the way down to the small of her back. She was dressed in a white halter sports bra with black cutouts exposing all of her generous chest to the world. Her shorts matched, cutouts up her hips showing off that she was absolutely not wearing underwear beneath the tight lycra. Her shorts were teeny tiny, half of her ass hanging out and all of her softly toned abs on display. She was even still wearing a full face of makeup, dark red lips and a harsh black cateye. 

Oh sure, like  _ this _ girl was new to the gym scene. 

“I was thinking of attempting squats, but I’d love it if someone who is clearly experienced could help me,” the girl said, sounding far too helpless and sweet. 

It was only then that Rey realized that Adonis hadn’t responded. She watched the exchange with a horrible tension in her shoulders, all wrong from the exercise she was going to do. She shouldn’t eavesdrop. She should turn her music back on and let the Black Eyed Peas encourage her to pump it. She shouldn’t intrude on someone else’s lives. 

Until she saw the girl place her hand on the Adonis’s chest, and he very  _ visibly _ stiffened, his expression going from impassive to uncomfortable in the blink of an eye. 

“Won’t you help a girl out?” the girl purred lowly, pushing up on her shoes to press herself closer to him. 

Rey was crossing to them before she could stop herself, immediately sliding her hand around his elbow. She didn’t miss the way that he seemed to lean into her, his form relaxed where it connected with hers, but that wasn’t important right now. 

“Hey sweetie, we gotta get moving on these squats if we want to make it home on time to see the babysitter,” Rey said. She panicked for just a moment, wondering if she’d taken her on-the-fly story too far and if he’d shrink away from her, too. She wasn’t fantastic at improv, but it was the first thing that popped into her head and something as official as a  _ shared child _ seemed to be the level of commitment that she thought this girl wouldn’t challenge. A girlfriend, probably, but the mother of his child, maybe not? 

And it wasn’t like she’d  _ pictured _ that or anything. That was insane. 

(She couldn’t stop her own dreams, though.) 

Somehow, by some miracle, he slipped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer into his side. 

“Sure thing, honey. This, um, I’m sorry, what was your name?” Adonis asked, gesturing to the other girl.

“Bazine,” she replied through a clenched jaw, having pulled away like he’d burned her. 

“I’m Ben and this is my wife--”

“Rey,” she supplied, not even a beat passing between his words and hers. She gave Bazine a little wave, smiling sweetly. “Did you want me to show you some forms?” 

“No, I’m...whatever,” Bazine scoffed, storming off. 

Rey slowly extracted herself from the Adonis named Ben, giving him a shy smile. 

“I’m sorry if I went a bit too far. I, um, couldn’t think of much else that would get her to back off,” Rey said. 

“So your name is Rey?” he asked instead, smirking softly down at her. 

Standing beside him and finally allowed to look at him, she realized exactly how much taller he was than her. 

“And you’re Ben,” she replied, smiling at him. 

“We should probably continue our work out so that our new friend Bazine doesn’t get suspicious,” Ben suggested. “Shall we? I can spot you.” 

“I’d like that,” Rey replied, her heart skipping a beat.

* * *

 

They were  _ actual  _ workout buddies now. It took until the end of the next week for them to decide to exchange numbers, and they exchanged texts about recipes rich in protein and videos of new workouts they’d seen someone do. Ben was the first one to send a partner work out, and Rey was quick to respond with more. 

“The gym probably isn’t the best place to try some of those,” Ben had said one morning as they FaceTimed through their smoothie making routine. 

“I know, but they would be so cool, don’t you think?” Rey sighed as she dumped some strawberries in. 

“I have the space over here,” he replied. 

Rey paused as she went to set her knife in her sink. “You...you do?” 

Ben shrugged and turned his phone to show her his space. “I’ve got a loft, an old converted factory. It’s just me here so I don’t have a lot of furniture, but the windows let in a lot of natural light if we may wanted to film our exploits. I bet we could think of more interesting and challenging workouts than what already exist.” 

Rey felt her mouth go immediately dry. He  _ had _ to know how that sounded, right? 

They’d danced around flirting for a few weeks now, little smirks in the mirror here, lingering touches when they spotted for each other there. Their texts were purely workout oriented, but Rey was holding on to an after-gym mirror photo that she was dying to share with him. She was flexing and posing, her tank top gone and her shorts rolled down to expose the muscles she’d worked so hard to obtain, made easier by his help. She took it three days ago and she was just...waiting. It seemed too forward, too in-your-face. But now, maybe....?

“I’m, um, free this weekend. If you wanted to give it a go,” Rey finally replied. 

“Awesome. I’ll text you my address. What about Saturday at about 8?” Ben asked. 

“Sounds perfect,” Rey replied excitedly. 

They bid each other goodbye, the dual sounds of their blenders whirring the last they heard from each other. 

Which was excellent for Rey, because she immediately started hyperventilating. 

“Jessika! Rose! Holy shit, I need advice!” she shouted out to her roommates.

* * *

 

The advice of her roommates and best friends was decidedly vulgar and entirely too disgusting to even entertain thinking of for another moment. They’d lusted after her gym bestie from afar, thirsting over his Instagram and greedy for any details that she brought home. They even did their best to get to the gym when they were there, but their conflicting work schedules made it hard. Even still, Jessika considered the best day of her life to be the day that she’d made it to not-so-stealthily gawk at Ben as he went through his stretches. She agreed that Rey needed to take a bite out of his ass. 

They did at least convince her to purchase a new outfit for this special occasion, and Rose dragged her to get a wax, of  _ all  _ her body parts. She dressed in a black sports bra, the racerback open netting that matched the triangle between her breasts, and a pair of tiny little black shorts. Distantly, she remembered what Bazine had worn that night (who, Rey and Ben noticed, seemed to be making her way through the bros) and wondered if her outfit was too similar, but, as she kept her face fresh and clean and pulled her hair back into her usual buns, she knew that he wouldn’t see that. She and Bazine were different, and clearly Ben liked her more. 

Her hands shook as she gulped down her protein shake on her drive across town. Ben only lived less than fifteen minutes from her, but the difference in their neighborhoods were stark. Although he’d told her that he lived in a converted loft, she hadn’t really connected that clue with the Millennium block. They were ridiculously expensive lofts that could only be bought, not rented, with coveted underground parking and a security officer at both the gate and the front door. Twice over she was asked who she was here to see, and twice her heart bounded beneath her fully zipped black hoodie to think that he maybe hadn’t told them and she’d have to slink back home. But she was allowed to pass twice and she soon found herself standing at his front door. 

“Rey,” Ben greeted, his voice low and his eyes dark as he swung the door open. He smirked as he stepped back. “Come on in.” 

He was wearing white. He was wearing a white sleeveless top, clinging as always, and light gray sweats. She’d never seen him look so...light. 

“You look great,” he said, not hiding the way he swept his eyes over her form. 

It was fine. She looked right back. “So do you. We didn’t even discuss our palette switch.” 

His chuckle rumbled in that wonderfully broad chest. She even got to see a peek of his teeth, delightfully crooked and rarely seen. She had a feeling he was insecure about them, but he didn’t need to be. They added to his incredible amount of charm. 

“Black is a great color on you. I never pictured you as having much of a dark side,” he said. 

All of the responses she could think of seemed to be entirely too cheesy and straight out of a terrible porn, so she just smiled and shrugged, making a non-committal sound. 

He didn’t seem bothered by this, however, and he gestured to have her follow him into the space he’d set aside for them. It was in the corner of the massive room, two yoga mats laid out to provide them comfort. The exposed brick was beautifully lit by the windows from up above and Rey was momentarily stunned at the beauty of it all. 

“I can’t believe you ever leave here. This place is incredible,” she whispered. 

“Incredibly lonely,” he muttered. It was so quiet that Rey wasn’t even sure if she heard him. When she turned back to frown at him, he offered her his own shrug. “Shall we?” 

“Yeah, sure.” She unzipped her hoodie and laid it carefully on the back of his plush leather couch. She toed off her flats, making sure that they weren’t jutting out at a risk of tripping them up. 

Ben, meanwhile, was pulling up a video on his TV, searching through some of the workouts they’d sent each other and casting them onto the massive screen. 

“Did you, um, want to record us?” Rey asked as she watched one. 

“Oh. Sure. It may be pretty cool to watch later,” he replied. “Did you want to focus on core? We did legs yesterday.” 

“Yeah, core is good.” 

They made a list of workouts that they thought were plausible for them to achieve. Rey set the list on the ground at the head of the yoga mat and they began. She couldn’t help but laugh a bit as they did hand-held squats. 

“You know, I love to work out, but this is  _ really _ fun,” she said as they moved quickly up and down. 

Ben laughed. “Easy for you to say. I don’t think I’ve done it this deep in a while. But you seem to be taking it pretty well.” 

She blushed. He  _ had _ to know. There was no way that any of those were were an innocent accident. Right? 

She wasn’t laughing as hard when they did wheelbarrow push-ups combined with squats. It was hard as hell, and she began to struggle to touch her shoulders after each upward movement. She was also slightly distracted by his hands on her ankles, by the way his thumbs seemed to brush her calves on his own upward motion. It was a gentle massage and may have been in her mind, but she definitely liked it. 

Finally, they moved into a position to plank together, her body balanced on top of his, she knew that he was taunting her. 

“I typically like to be on top, but I think I’ll let you be on top this time,” he smirked on her as he dropped down to his belly. 

_ Fine. I can do this, too! _

“You’re not a fan of someone smaller on top?” she asked as she waited for him to get in position. 

“I have better control when I’m the one on top. But, obviously, I’d crush you, so it’s alright if you are,” he replied simply, pushing up into a full plank position. 

Rey swallowed.  _ I can do this.  _ “What if I wouldn’t mind if you crushed me?” 

Ben, unfortunately, did not miss a beat. “We can try, if you’d like, but I don’t know if my insurance will cover your broken bones, Rey. Get on top of me for now.” 

Rey frowned. Okay, maybe she was misreading all of this. He hadn’t risen to her bait, and he was clearly focused on their work out. She felt disappointed and then guilty for being disappointed. This was ridiculous. She was just seeing signs that weren’t there. As she balanced herself on his body, feet poised on his shoulders and hands wrapped around his calves, she was at least glad that he hadn’t seemed embarrassed by her unnecessary forwardness. 

As they alternated doing pushups, she prepared herself for the greater disappoint of leaving his loft the same as she entered it. It wasn’t like she had expected him to throw her down and ravish her, but she had expected...something. Even more concrete flirting would have been great. Or a kiss on the cheek!  _ Something! _

She didn’t know how it happened, but she was suddenly on her back. In retrospect, she had a feeling that she’d been so lost in her own spiral of perceived misery that she’d lost her balance and fell off. Regardless, she was groaning on the floor. 

“Shit, Rey, are you alright?” Ben asked, immediately scrambling around to hover over her and assess for injuries. 

“Fucking  _ ow,”  _ she hissed. “God, I wanted to be on my back under you, but I didn’t think it would hurt this much.” 

“If I knew you wanted that, I would have just taken you to my bed to begin with,” he replied. 

“Don’t tease me, Ben. Holy shit this hurts,” she groaned miserably. 

“I’m not teasing you, Rey.” 

Rey opened her eyes slowly and she noticed that he was looking down at her with those dark eyes of his, but this time there was a gaze in them that she didn’t recognize on him. But she absolutely knew what it meant. 

“Okay,” she whispered. 

“Okay?” he echoed, his deep voice serious, wanting to be sure that she was, too. 

“Take me to your bed, Ben.” 

All of her pain was gone as he slid his hands under her knees and her shoulders and lifted her from the ground. Thankfully, the fact that he lived in a loft meant that he didn’t have to go far to lay her down on her bed, the largest piece of furniture in the whole room. He laid her down on the sunlit bed, still careful of her injuries. 

“I always knew you’d look gorgeous in sunlight,” he murmured lowly as he crawled above her. 

“Please tell me I didn’t pass out and this is just a fever dream,” she asked. 

When Ben pressed his lips to hers, she immediately opened up to him, all of her hunger and passion overwhelming her body and bidding her to pass it into him. He met her passions, though, his plush lips moving over hers in a kiss that was not at all sweet and chaste. 

“Please tell me that you wanted this as badly as I have since the moment we met,” he asked against her lips before he began to kiss down her neck. “I imagined how you’d taste and,  _ fuck baby,  _ you do not disappoint. The perfect amount of salty and sweet. My perfect girl.” 

She moaned for him, arching her back and tipping her head back to let him have as much access to her as what he wanted. “God, yes. So much fucking yes. I’ve been dreaming of this since the new year.” 

“Before,” he murmured against a pulsepoint in her neck. He dragged his tongue into her clavicle, nipping at her collarbones. “I noticed you in September but I thought you’d never go for someone like me so I changed my schedule.” 

She tugged at his hair, commanding him to look at her. “Wait, Ben, you  _ what?” _

There was color high on his beautiful, pale high cheekbones. 

“We worked out in the same time slot for two weeks and I really wanted to talk to you. I planned all sorts of cheesy intro lines, although after that thing with Bazine, I’m glad I didn’t. I’ve never had the courage to be like that,” he admitted. 

Rey surged up and kissed him again, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She knew that he was shy, she’d seen that first hand over and over again. After the Bazine incident, even as their friendship grew, she noticed how he didn’t really interact with anyone else. Even when one of the bros asked for some tips, he’d been short and reclusive, but Rey knew that it wasn’t him being stingy with his information. He just wasn’t as naturally outgoing as she was and she’s apparently flustered him so much from the very beginning that he’d decided to avoid her completely rather than make an ass out of himself. 

Was there anything hotter than that? 

As they pulled off each other’s clothes, she remembered that  _ oh yes,  _ this was a contender. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot, Ben,” she whispered. She smirked up at him. “Can I be on top of you for a bit?” 

“How’s your body feeling?” he asked, the cloud of lust on his face dissipating for a moment as he looked at her in concern. 

She hooked her legs around his waist and urged him to his back. “Incredible. And you’re about to make me feel even more so.” She wiggled down his torso, kissing his neck and his chest. 

“I’m clean,” he promised, his hands gripping into her hips. He encouraged her to grind down onto him, feeling her wet and waiting as she glided along his aching cock. 

“Me, too. And pill,” she replied excitedly. She wasn’t sure how she imagined any of this going, but she’d never wanted to have anything but  _ him _ inside of her. 

She continued her kisses down his body, licking over his ribs and tasting the sweat on his own skin. “God, you were right. The perfect amount of salty and sweet. Which really makes me crave something  _ else _ that is.” She reached between their bodies and grasped him, giving a few experimental pumps of his delightfully warm hardness. She’d always known he’d be long and thick and she wasn’t at all disappointed. 

“We’ve only doing this fairly, Rey,” he groaned, his hips thrusting up into her hand. “If you want to suck my cock, I get to lick that pretty pussy of yours. It’s-- _ fuck-- _ fair.” 

Rey smirked. “You’re so sweet, Ben. I never thought I’d meet a guy who wanted to go in, guns blazing and 69 ready.” 

He smirked right back at her. “I leave to please you, baby. Now come sit on my face so I can do that.” 

She would have worried about any sweat down there, but it wasn’t like he didn’t know. She moved off of him and carefully moved to straddle his face, checking more than once to make sure she that wasn’t accidentally kneeling on any part of his luxurious locks. Before she could drape herself over his torso and go for his cock, she felt him surging up and sliding his tongue through her folds.

_ “Ben!” _ she keened. “Holy-- _ yes _ .” He didn’t seem interested into too much teasing, as those wonderful lips of his made quick work of finding and sucking on her clit. 

Remembering that she had wanted to reciprocate the pleasure, she shifted herself so that she could reach his cock. It was a good thing that he was so proportionate, as she wasn’t sure if she could have reached him otherwise. She wasn’t able to swallow him all the way down and she had to rely on her hands to work almost half of him, but he did not at all sound disappointed as she sucked on his cock, spreading her spit around the head of him before swallowing down at least what she could. 

“Fuck, baby, just like that. Suck that fucking cock just like that,” he groaned into her dripping cunt. “Suck that fat cock while I fuck my tongue into your tight little cunt. Does that sound good, baby? Do you want to feel my tongue inside your pretty pink pussy?” 

Her response was hummed into his cock, her eyes rolling back into her head as she felt him make good on that promise. He didn’t leave her clit unloved, though, as he worked her with his thumb while he thrusted his tongue up into her waiting channel. Rey moaned eagerly around his cock as she felt an orgasm coming, and she knew, logically, that she couldn’t get him there if she wanted more after this. But she knew that he had impressive stamina, so she wasn’t too worried about his coming down her throat and then unable to perform soon after. 

“Fucking--Ben--yes-- _ I’m _ gonna--I--” she cried out, ones of her hands leaving his cock to dig into his hip, needing something to ground her as she felt her body seizing. 

“Soak my face, baby. Give it to me. Come all over my fucking face, baby, and then I’m going to come in you,” he growled. He switched his mouth and his hand, sucking her clit to the roof of his mouth as he plunged his thick thumb up into her cunt and immediately pressing forward to find her g-spot. 

The moment he touched it, she felt her orgasm wrack her body near-violently. She choked on his cock as she keened out her orgasm, practically drooling all over him. Well, she reasoned, he did ask for it. 

“That’s it, Rey. That’s fucking it. You taste so fucking good, I’m so fucking proud of you. You’re so fucking good,” he praised, pressing gentle kisses to her clit and her lips, the inside of her thighs and her freshly smooth mons. He carefully slipped out from beneath her, carefully plucking her off his cock and helping her roll onto her back. “Can you take more, sweetheart? Can you take my cock inside you right now or do you need a minute?” 

“Yes. Now. Please, Ben,  _ please _ ,” she moaned, nodding dizzily. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, pushing into him with her heels to tug him forward. 

He chuckled, dusting lazy kisses across her shoulders. “That’s it, sweetheart. You’re such a good girl, you are doing so well. I’m gonna put my cock in you now, okay?” 

She nodded again, feeling her body finally reconnecting with her soul. And just in time, too, because she was about to have her world rocked all over again and she wanted to be present for that. 

Ben trailed his cock up and down her slit a few times, careful of her sensitive clit, before lining himself up with her entrance and beginning to slowly dip in. “Holy  _ shit _ . Fuck, sweetheart, yes. This is--shit--my dreams did not live up to you at all.” 

“You, either,” she moaned, feeling him filling and stretching her so wonderfully. “Fuck me so good, Ben. Please.” 

“As you wish,” he said, pressing a surprisingly tender kiss to her cheek before he finished thrusting all the way to the hilt. No sooner had he filled her as much as he could did he pull back out and slam back in again. “Hard or soft, baby? How do you want it?” 

“Fuck me now, soft shit later,” she decided immediately.

He latched onto her neck, licking and sucking the tender flesh as he began to drive into her, hard and good, just like she asked. When he was sure she was ready, he shifted their position, pushing up to a kneeling position and immediately bringing her legs up, bending her knees to her chest as he pounded in her at a deeper angle. 

_ “Fuck!”  _ she screamed, perhaps a bit too loudly. She let out a broken moan as he drilled into her so good, her hands coming up to help hold her thighs to her torso.

“Take it, baby, take it all. Look at your tight little pussy, swallowing my cock all the way. You’re so fucking hot, baby. So--fucking--hot,” he groaned, his eyes glued for a moment on the way her body greedily clung to him. “Do you want me to come in your pussy? Do you want to feel me inside of you?” 

“Oh god, yes. Fucking yes. Fill me up, Ben. Do it, do it, do it,” she babbled. She shuddered and shook as her second orgasm broke free, unexpected and just as strong. She’d known that it was building but she hadn’t realized that it would hit her right now, but she wasn’t surprised. She’d never taken someone so deeply, and it felt far better than she’d expected. She always thought that after a certain size it would just feel like your cervix was getting stabbed, but Ben definitely knew what to do with his cock. 

“Good girl. Good girls get filled up. Good girls take--my--fucking-- _ come! _ ” he groaned out, letting out a near-feral snarl as he came. Goosebumps sprang up over his body as the delight of his orgasm shot up his spine and raced right back down, sure to fill his partner as much as she could take. 

Once they could catch their breaths, they took a quick water break, knowing exactly how important hydration was when working out. And when they did the “soft shit”, it was sweet and long lasting, all soft kisses and slow but deep thrusts. It was only once they were finished with round three, Rey finally getting to bounce on top of him, that something occurred to her. 

“Is you--Ben. Are you still recording?” she gasped, her eyes immediately snapping across the room to where a camera was set up on a tripod still. 

“I fucking hope so,” he sighed happily, the arm around her waist tugging her back in closer. His stamina was officially spent and he was excited to rest up so that they could get to round four later. 

“It will be nothing but audio,” she argued, even as she settled into him. 

“Oh no, how terrible. We’ll just have the audio of our smoking hot sex without knowing if we make any awkward faces,” he said, his voice heavy with sleep and sarcasm. “We’ll just have to get video next time.” 

“You’re so cocky to think that there is going to be a next time,” she snarked, rolling her eyes to closed. 

“Do you want there to be a next time?” he asked, voice now soft. 

“Yes,” she replied immediately, clutching needily on his arm. 

“Good. Then go to sleep, Rey. We can continue our work out after our nap,” he ordered, sighing contentedly. 

“We shouldn’t risk muscle fatigue,” she couldn’t help but tease one last time. 

“Rey--” he groaned. 

She giggled. “Alright, alright, I’m sleeping, I promise.” 

There was silence for maybe the entirety of one and a half minutes. 

“Wear that blue one next time. You look so fucking hot in blue. And your tits bounce so nice when you run in it. I didn’t suck on your tits nearly enough yet today.” 

_ “Ben!”  _

He just chuckled. “Goodnight, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY!!!


End file.
